the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultra Music
| key_people = | industry = Music | owner = | foundation = |New York City, New York, U.S.}} | homepage = }} Ultra Music is a worldwide music entity, comprising Ultra Records, Ultra Music Publishing, and Empire Artist Management. Ultra Music was formed in New York City in 1995 by former Polygram and Virgin Records executive Patrick Moxey, who is the owner. As of December 23, 2012, Ultra entered a global alliance with Sony Music, giving its artists access to Sony's international marketing and promotional resources. Moxey also holds the title as president of Sony's Worldwide Electronic Music efforts. Ultra Music' roster includes Sofi Tukker, Kygo, Steve Aoki, Mr. Probz, DVBBS, Shaun Frank, Era Istrefi, Deorro, Flosstradamus, Carnage, Louis The Child, Alina Baraz & Galimatias, Lost Frequencies, Tep No, Benny Benassi, Mako, Klingande, Giiants, Iceleak and Headhunterz. Ultra has featured releases from Deadmau5, Calvin Harris, Tiesto, Kaskade, Above & Beyond, Armin Van Buuren, Sak Noel, Paul Oakenfold, Avicii, David Guetta, Pitbull, The Crystal Method, The Bloody Beetroots, Sasha, Melanie Martinez and John Digweed. Ultra Music / Ultra Records / Ultra|website=www.ultramusic.com|language=en|access-date=March 27, 2017}} Awards Ultra Music has received Grammys for Benny Benassi's remix of Public Enemy's “Bring The Noise” (2008) and Skrillex’s remix of Benny Benassi's "Cinema" (2012), as well as being nominated in 2017 for Best Dance Recording with Sofi Tukker's “Drinkee”, Best Dance Electronic Album with Jean-Michel Jarre's “Electronic 1: The Time Machine”, and Best Music Film with Steve Aoki’s “I’ll Sleep When I’m Dead”. Ultra Music has also won the title of International Dance Music Award's (IDMA) Best American Music Label 10 consecutive times. Certifications By 2017, Ultra Music has received Diamond, Platinum, and Gold records worldwide. * OMI's "Cheerleader" (Felix Jaehn Remix) has received 1× Diamond, 20× Platinum, and 7× Gold certifications globally. * Steve Aoki and member of One Direction, Louis Tomlinson, released their collaboration “Just Hold On” which went Gold and Silver in 6 countries in four months. * “Don’t Be So Shy (Filatov & Karas Remix)” by French singer and model Imany went 2× Platinum. * Producer and DJ Deorro’s Latin crossover ballad “Bailar”, featuring Grammy Award-winning Merengue singer Elvis Crespo went multi-Platinum and Gold. * Deorro's collaboration with Chris Brown “Five More Hours” earned 19× Platinum and 4× Gold certifications. * “Paradise” a collaboration between Benny Benassi and Chris Brown went certified Gold in 2016. Recent signings to the Ultra repertoire have acquired charted titles: * Lost Frequencies’ “Are You With Me” with multi-Platinum and Gold certifications across 14 countries. * Pop singer Era Istrefi’s track “BonBon” went Gold in 4 countries. * SNBRN’s “Gangsta Walk” went 2× Platinum. * French producer Klingande went Platinum with his song “Somewhere New”. * Grammy-nominated duo Sofi Tukker went certified Gold with their record “Drinkee”. * Ultra's artist Kygo performed the Closing Ceremony of Rio's 2016 Olympics. Ultra International Music Publishing Ultra International Music Publishing (UIMP) is the music publishing arm of Ultra Music representing the publishing of songwriters on: * James Arthur - Say You Wont Let Go * Anderson .Paak - Am I Wrong (feat. ScHoolboy Q) * Era Istrefi - BonBon * DJ ESCO - Too Much Sauce (feat. Future, Lil Uzi Vert) * Katy Perry - Firework * Rihanna - Only Girl In The World Full list of UIMP repertoire Synchs Ultra Music releases are featured in film, television, video games, film trailers, and advertisements including the following in 2016: * Far East Movement - Get Up (Rattle) - The Secret Life Of Pets trailer * Steve Aoki feat. Kid Ink - Delirious (Boneless) - War Dogs trailerSteve Aoki feat. Kid Ink - Delirious (Boneless) - War Dogs Trailer * Ludacaris - Get Back - Smurfs 3 Trailer * Kanye West - I Am A God - Assassin's Creed trailer * Deorro feat. Elvis Crespo - Bailar - Just Dance 2017 * Dyro & Dannic - Raddical - Just Dance 2017 * Era Istrefi - BonBon - Just Dance 2017 * Flosstradamus, FKI 1st, & graves - Came Up feat. Post Malone & key! - Madden NFL ‘17 * Steve Aoki & Laidback Luke feat. Lil Jon - Turbulence - Madden NFL ‘17 * Steve Aoki - How Else feat. Rich The Kid and ILoveMakonennen - Madden NFL ‘17 * Kygo feat. Kodaline - Raging - FIFA 2017 * Neil Ormandy - Shoulders Of Giants - Lucifer Promo Campaign * Anderson .Paak feat. ScHoolboy Q - SONOS In-Store POS Campaign * Daktyl - Stay - Samsung Come Together Ad * Busy Signal - Watch Me Now - Smirnoff’s Diageo Ad * Deorro - Move On - T-Mobile Ad * Flosstradamus feat. Travis Porter - Drop Top (Party Favor & Meaux Green Remix) - T-Mobile Ad * Vic Mensa - U Mad - Apple Watch Ad * Busy Signal - Everybody Move - LG Ad * Deorro feat. Elvis Crespo - Bailar - Target Fall 2016 Ad * Deorro feat. Elvis Crespo - Bailar - Target Halloween 2016 Ad * Anderson .Paak feat. ScHoolboy Q - Am I Wrong - Google Pixel “Low-Light Bikers” TV Ad Partnerships * Ultra Music has produced a series of long concert movies, including Steve Aoki’s Grammy nominated “I’ll Sleep When I’m Dead” (2016) Documentary, as well as Kygo and Deorro's forthcoming concert documentaries. * Ultra Music Festival and Ultra Music have partnered with one another to create a series of electronic music festivals worldwide. * Ultra Music has partnered with indie labels Huh What & Where (HW&W) - home to Kaytranada, Pomo, Stwo, and Reva DeVito; as well as Next Wave Records- whose roster includes Bearson, ELOQ, Kasbo, Atlas Bound, Louis The Child, and more. Compilations Dance music compilations that have come out on Ultra Music: *''Club Anthems'' **''Club Anthems Vol. 1'' - Denny Tsettos (September 7, 2004) **''Club Anthems Vol. 2'' - Bad Boy Joe (March 8, 2005) **''Club Anthems Vol. 3'' - The Riddler (March 7, 2006) *''Ultra.Chilled'' **''Ultra.Chilled 01'' - (November 27, 2001) **''Ultra.Chilled 02'' - (April 30, 2002) **''Ultra.Chilled 03'' - (October 29, 2002) **''Ultra.Chilled 04'' - (July 29, 2003) **''Ultra.Chilled 05'' - David Waxman (March 22, 2005) **''Ultra.Chilled 06'' - (November 17, 2009) **[https://itun.es/us/2oiwcb Ultra Chilled 2016] - (May 27, 2016) *''Ultra Electro'' **''Ultra Electro'' - David Waxman (April 4, 2006) **''Ultra Electro 2'' - David Waxman (August 21, 2007) **''Ultra Electro 3'' - David Waxman (December 9, 2009) *Ultra.Summer 01-02 *''Ultra.Dance'' 01 - 18Ultra.Dance at Amazon.com **''Ultra.Dance 01'' - Johnny Vicious (January 22, 2002) **''Ultra.Dance 02'' - DJ Encore (June 25, 2002) **''Ultra.Dance 03'' - Johnny Vicious (February 25, 2003) **''Ultra.Dance 04'' - Louie DeVito (August 26, 2003) **''Ultra.Dance 05'' - Vic Latino & David Waxman (April 20, 2004) **''Ultra.Dance 06'' - The Riddler & Vic Latino (January 25, 2005) **''Ultra.Dance 07'' - Bad Boy Joe & Johnny Budz (January 24, 2006) **''Ultra.Dance 08'' - The Riddler & Trevor Simpson (January 23, 2007) **''Ultra.Dance 09'' - David Waxman (January 22, 2008) **''Ultra.Dance 10'' - Jason Nevins (January 6, 2009) **''Ultra.Dance 11'' - DJ Enferno (January 26, 2010) **''Ultra.Dance 12'' - Vic Latino (January 25, 2011) **''Ultra.Dance 13'' (February 7, 2012) **''Ultra.Dance 14'' (February 12, 2013) **''Ultra.Dance 15'' - Jump Smokers (January 21, 2014) **''Ultra.Dance 16'' (February 24, 2015) **''Ultra.Dance 17'' (January 29, 2016) **''Ultra.Dance 18'' (January 27, 2017) **''Ultra.Dance 19'' (January 26, 2018) *''Ultra.Trance'' 1 - 10Ultra.Trance at Amazon.com **''Ultra.Trance:1'' - David Waxman (October 2, 2002) **''Ultra.Trance:2'' - David Waxman (May 20, 2003) **''Ultra.Trance:3'' - Johnny Vicious (January 27, 2004) **''Ultra.Trance:4'' - (September 7, 2004) **''Ultra.Trance:5'' - The Riddler (September 20, 2005) **''Ultra.Trance 06'' - Johnny Budz & DJ Irene (September 26, 2006) **''Ultra.Trance 07'' - DJ 4 Strings (October 9, 2007) **''Ultra.Trance 08'' - (April 22, 2008) **''Ultra.Trance 09'' - (April 21, 2009) **''Ultra.Trance 10'' - (April 3, 2012) *''Out.Anthems'' Vol. 1 - 8 }}Out.Anthems at Amazon.com (the first gay-themed musical compilation). **''Out.Anthems'' - (May 30, 2006) **''Out.Anthems 2'' - DJ Ricardo! (May 22, 2007) **''Out.Anthems 3'' - DJ Ricardo! (May 20, 2008) **''Out Anthems 4'' - DJ Ricardo! (July 28, 2009) **''Out Anthems 5'' - DJ Ricardo! (June 22, 2010) **''Out Anthems 6'' - DJ Ricardo! (June 28, 2011) **''Out Anthems 7'' - DJ Ricardo! (June 19, 2012) **''Out Anthems 8'' - DJ Ricardo! (June 11, 2013) *Ultra.80's vs Electro 1 *Ultra.Club Classics: '90s 1 *Ultra.Video (DVD) 1 - 2 *Ultra.Weekend 1 - 9 *Ultra.Rock Remixed *Ultra.2008 *Ultra.2009 *Ultra.2010 *Ultra.2011 *Ultra.2012 *Ultra.2013 *Ultra.2014 *Ultra 2015 *Ultra 2016 * Ultra.10 1 * Ultra Deep House 1 *Ultra Dubstep 1 *Ultra Trap 1 *Ultra Hits 1 - 2 *Ultra.Mix 1 - 8 *Just Dance 1 - 3 *Ultra.Latino 1 *Electric Daisy Carnival Vol. 1 - 3 *Ultra Music Festival Compilation 2013 - 2017 See also * List of record labels References External links * *Ultra International Music Publishing Category:Sony Music * Category:American independent record labels Category:Electronic dance music record labels Category:Electronic music record labels Category:Record labels established in 1995